<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen by IBunfinished (JoshProfen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245452">Frozen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshProfen/pseuds/IBunfinished'>IBunfinished (JoshProfen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Near Death Experiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshProfen/pseuds/IBunfinished</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumball is hanging around the tea shop more often, which Herb finds odd. Then Gumball just disappears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Herb Cookie &amp; Gumball Cookie (Cookie Run), Herb Cookie &amp; Wind Archer Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frozen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I drafted this years ago when I was still a teen. I went through and made some grammar corrections, but I'm not going to finish this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hadn’t paid him too much attention at first, he just came in from the autumn weather looking for inspiration. You didn’t know what he needed to be inspired for, you were pretty sure he was just a stunt cookie at the time.<br/>
As days turned to weeks, and weeks into months, you begin to observe his behavior more closely. He always brings a pack with him, in that pack is a sketch book and a pencil bag. You glance over his shoulder at the pages when you pass by him one day. The page is decorated in abstract shapes and patterns with complex shades and silhouettes.<br/>
In the days that follow, you continue to peak at the cookie’s designs. You notice figures form on the pages, leaves and flowers, pets and gummies. It amazes you at ever glimpse you get; you had no idea he is even capable of such beauties.<br/>
You had gotten used to his company even though neither of you interacted more than when he placed his order and paid. So, when a day came where he didn’t show, you are very disappointed and grow a tad worried, but try to brush it off. You told yourself he might have gotten caught up with something else and just didn’t make it that day.<br/>
Then, he fails to show the next day and then the next. You are very worried at that point; fretfully, you wonder if you had accidently scared him off, if he had caught your glances and became uncomfortable.<br/>
Wind Archer came in, the doorbell startling you from your troubling thoughts, snow clinging to his leaves and shoulders. He smiles at you and you feel more at ease in his presence. “Good morning, Wind Archer.” You greet him, trying to forget your earlier concerns.<br/>
The elven cookie returns the greeting, his accent meshing all the words together in way you can’t describe. “G’morning, how’s the day been?” You shrug at the question, “Not too busy really.” It’s at this moment your mind pieces together the weather outside and your regular customer’s absence. He must just be staying home.<br/>
Wind Archer nods and asks for his usual green tea. You set about preparing the kettle and leaves as the two of you chat. Despite your best efforts a small nagging feeling lingers in the back of your thoughts. You pass Wind Archer his cup, making a cup for yourself seeing as no one else is here.<br/>
It crosses your mind that Wind Archer is aware of almost every cookie within the city kingdom and surrounding towns, and you start to hope he might know something about your regular.<br/>
You fidget, hesitant to ask. “Uhm, Wind Archer?” Your friend perks up from his tea waiting for you to continue. “Have… Have you heard anything about Gumball Cookie?” Wind Archer blinks in surprise. “I didn’t realize you were friends.”<br/>
“We’re not. He’s just a regular here, and I was worried because he hasn’t showed up in a few days.” You stutter the sentence out. Wow, you should not be this flustered, but you are. Wind Archer hums in acknowledgment, then shrugs his shoulders. “He’s probably gotten a chill like most of the other warmer cookies. They’re not used to this ice.”<br/>
You stifle a gasp as a pain strikes your chest, and you scold yourself for being so sensitive to a simple possibility. It may not even be the case; he could be perfectly fine. But if he’s alright, why hasn’t he been by?<br/>
“I’m sure he’ll come back around.” Wind Archer’s voice snaps you back. It takes you a few seconds to process his statement. You sigh and agree; you must have made a worried expression because you’re not sure why else he would say that.<br/>
Wind Archer finishes his cup and bids you farewell, leaving you a tip equal in price to his tea. You shake your head. You’ll never understand why he does that.<br/>
The hours from then on tick by. The entire while you’re debating on paying Gumball a visit. You have a vague idea of where he lives and you’re confident you could find his place by following the splats of chewing gum he leaves everywhere.<br/>
Closing rolls around and you settle it. You’re going to Gumball’s to see if he’s alright.<br/>
You found the street, which isn’t hard. The entire block is decorated in colourful gum mounds and splatters. You’re glad the cold had hardened the candy because you don’t think you could fight your way out if it were sticky. You had walked up and down the street twice now, had seen no one and was no closer to figuring out where Gumball was specifically.<br/>
You fold your arms in frustration. Why did you have to get so attached? You don’t even know him! You glare at the ground, as you scold yourself for this ridiculous behavior.<br/>
“Herb?”<br/>
You jump back, bumping into someone. You spin around to see a cookie you don’t recognize at first. He continues to look at you with a confusing look. “What are you doing here?” You mumble a vague noise that doesn’t even come close to a response.<br/>
Then something clicks, “Ginger Brave?” You ask dumbfoundingly. He snickers. “Yeah, who else would I be?” You shake your head. He’s bundled up, looking like a strange mix of his grandmother and Red Bean Cookie. His face and icing are so plain and simple it’s impossible for you to realize otherwise.<br/>
You laugh nervously, “I’m sorry, I didn’t recognize you.” He huffs and rolls his eyes. “I get that, but seriously; what are you doing here?” He stuffs his hands in his jacket pockets as he speaks. “Your shop is on the other side of town.”<br/>
You blank and stumble over an explanation, hurriedly sputtering that you were looking to make sure your regulars are okay. Seeing as with the cold weather, their visits to the shop have decreased.<br/>
It’s not a lie, but it’s not the complete truth. You are looking for a regular, but just one, not all of them. You feel a pang of shame as you realize this.<br/>
Ginger Brave seems to grind his teeth, you hope he’s not seeing right through you. “Who are you looking for now?” The question catches you off guard, but you recover fairly well. “Oh, I was looking for Gumball. He hasn’t been by in a few days.” You can feel your face starting to burn and you cross your fingers Ginger Brave either doesn’t notice or thinks it’s because of the chill.<br/>
He grins. “I know where he lives!” He turns around, waving a hand at you. “Come on, I’ll show you.” You follow after him almost too eagerly. He leads you to the small apartment complex on the corner of the block and leads you up the step. “He shares the place with Kiwi Biker, or is Biker Kiwi?” Ginger Brave pauses, mauling it over. “Either way, it’s usually just Gumball since Kiwi is always on the road. I don’t know why he needs an apartment.”<br/>
“Maybe he just wants to know he’s got somewhere to come back to?” You suggest as you make it to the top of the steps. “Maybe.” Ginger Brave seems to agree, but his demeanor suddenly changes. He’s stiff and alert, and it makes you wary.<br/>
He marches toward an apartment door that appears to be iced shut. His expression focused and upset. "Ginger Brave?" You ask hesitantly, you feel like you’re in danger but you don't know from what.<br/>
He shakes his head. "This is his apartment." Your stomach drops. He bangs on the door and you jump. A moment passes with no answer. He bangs on the door again, ice shards shattering to the ground. You can feel your breath pick up.<br/>
“Gumball!” You jump out of your skin as Ginger Brave hollers. “Are you in there?” You pray he’s not. “Gumball!” He’s banging on the door again and you’re shaking now.<br/>
Ginger Brave huffs and pulls out his phone. You don’t pay attention to him as you focus on calming yourself down. It’s possible that he could have just not been home in a while; a long while.<br/>
You frown at the large chunks of ice around the door frame. You need to distract yourself from the situation, so you try looking away. There’s a window and you can see into the apartment. You bite your lip and move to peep inside.<br/>
The front room is dark, you can see the reflection of candy gumballs all around. There’s a cluster of ice sickles just beyond the couch. You squint in confusion. Then your heart jumps to your throat.<br/>
“Gin – Brave!” Your voice cracks and squeaks as you rush to tell Ginger Brave what you saw. “Hold on Boarder!” Ginger Brave doesn’t hang up the phone, holding it in his hand as he moves to the door.<br/>
He leans back and takes a kick at the door. Ice crashes down and he delivers another blow to the door breaking it in. He rushes in, telling Boarder Cookie what he’s seeing, but you’re too scared to hear what’s actually being said. You follow suit, holding your breath.<br/>
You can hear Ginger Brave cursing as you look around the couch. Gumball is laying in a heap, frozen and coated in ice sickles. You are light headed and you have to look away. This is exactly what you were afraid of and now you don’t know what to do or how to respond.<br/>
“Yes, I need help for my friend. I’ve found him frozen and...” Ginger Brave is talking louder and pronouncing his words more than before. You turn to him expectantly. His expression grows angry and he hangs up without a word.<br/>
“Well, the authorities are useless!”<br/>
You wince at the harshness, but you’re confused. “What do you mean?”<br/>
“They said that frozen cookies are common and not to worry. That everything will be fine after a few hours of defrosting!” He huffs and crosses his arms. “I know that, but he’s frozen solid! This isn’t just a limb!”<br/>
You chew at you lip and chance a glance at Gumball. You stomach churns. Is he even still alive? If so, can he even be saved? You start to feel sick and wish you had never thought of coming out here or thought of coming sooner.<br/>
Ginger Brave sighs and tucks his phone in his pocket. "We need to thaw him out. At least, try!" You can hear a sad pain in his voice and you wonder if the two are friends. You don't have the chance to ask as Ginger Brave moves down to kneel next to Gumball.<br/>
You move to stand behind him, hesitantly watching. He's trying to peel Gumball off the floor but the ice is holding him in place. You see the kitchen out of the corner out of your eye. You're going to find something to help break the ice connected to the carpet.<br/>
No knives or sharps objects, you don't want to cut anything by accident. You find a spatula in the drawer and bring it back. Ginger Brave is still fighting the ice with his fingers. You kneel and begin to work the utensil between Gumball and the floor.<br/>
You begin to make progress and Ginger Brave is able to get his hands under Gumball pull him up. He breaks away from the carpet with ease now, and you move to help Ginger Brave with Gumball’s weight.<br/>
He’s heavy and you’re both straining to hold him. “Let’s move him to the couch for now.” Ginger Brave grunts. The two of you manage to pull and drag him onto the couch. You can see Gumball’s face now.<br/>
It hurts you and makes you uneasy. He looks dead. It makes you feel gross, but if there’s a chance you can save him, you’ll take it.<br/>
Ginger Brave has gone through every contact in his phone gathering information to help Gumball. His grandmother was the most helpful, alleviating their fears that the cookie was gone.<br/>
“Cookies can be frozen for years. As long as they stay in one piece, they can be thawed anytime.”<br/>
She then lectured Ginger Brave over the phone for not attending to his studies and for not paying attention during health lessons.<br/>
You sat on the floor, feeling more at ease knowing that Gumball would be fine. You find yourself staring at Gumball’s frozen body lying on the couch as Ginger Brave gets an earful from his grandmother. The sight still makes you queasy, sending goose bumps up your arms, but you just can’t tear your eyes away.<br/>
Ginger Brave agrees to meet curfew before hanging up the phone and turning the you. You frown at each other then turn to Gumball. “So,” Ginger Brave speaks up, “How are we going to thaw him out?”<br/>
Your mind blanks, you don’t really know. It’s the middle of winter, everywhere you go is chilled. You rub your arm trying to think, the fold of your sleeve loosens around your arm and a small leaf falls out. You stare at it. Then you remember, you have a green house.<br/>
You quickly tell Ginger Brave. Ginger Brave gives a fist pump. “Awesome! Now, we just have to find a way to get him there. He’s too heavy to carry the whole way.” You frown, why couldn’t life be simpler? You see Ginger Brave tapping his chin, thinking. Then his face lights up. “I got it!” He cheers and pulls his phone back out, making another call. You wait, trying to be patient, as he talks to the other person.<br/>
The conversation goes quickly and you aren’t really paying attention to what’s being said. Ginger Brave ends the call and beams at you. “Boarder’s going to let us use one of his boards to roll Gum out of here!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to remix or build off this - don't worry about credit, I just want everyone to have fun!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>